


A King's Identity

by 100xoverfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest
Summary: Kim Junmyeon and Wu Yifan are kings that married and brought both of their families together.  Yifan is the taller, more manly of the two and is seen as the "king."  Junmyeon is short and petite, gaining the title as the "queen."  The kingdom loves both their kings but everyone knows who to go to for order and discipline.  They know who's really in charge... or do they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this doesn't have enough fluff, I tried my best but this story is already twice as many words as it was supposed to and I know we were allowed to write as much as we want but I know you guys don't want a big long story. I hope you like it (/.\\) With love~ :*
> 
> written by: neo_is_realo

“Don’t be too hard on him, love.”  The younger king smiled up at his husband.  He flattened out the latter’s suit and stood on his toes to give him a kiss.  Although Yifan had wanted it to be longer, Junmyeon left it short and sweet, and who was Yifan to complain.

 

“He’ll get what he deserves.”  Yifan spoke, giving the younger an “I’m serious” look.  Which he actually was very serious, he wasn’t acting.  For what the boy had done, he was highly deserving of his punishment.

 

“But you will make sure he’s free for the dinner next week.  We need him to be there.”  Junmyeon didn’t bother to look at the older for confirmation, he just stared into the mirror and fixed his styled blonde hair.  Yifan sighed and was about to break down into a fit, but there was knock at the door and it reminded him of the task at hand.

 

“I will be back later.”  He announced, walking from his husband’s side.  Junmyeon watched him through the mirror, following his movements.  Right before he left the room he called out to him:

 

“Dinner at six, don’t forget.”

 

“Yes dear.”  Yifan answered simply.

 

Yifan closed the door and walked down the multiple corridors, accompanied by his two guards, Jongin and Sehun.  There wasn’t a lot of people attending the trial, it didn’t require a lot of attention in the first place.  However, the party aside from Yifan’s in the conflict had demanded a trial and now the King was forced to draw unnecessary (and not to mention unwanted) attention to his son’s obnoxious habits.

 

The three finally entered the courtroom where all of the subjects stood, bowing to him until he was standing in front of his throne.  Yifan’s eyes scanned the room while his guards took off his cloak, taking into account the many different people that had come.  After it had been removed and laid upon his podium, he cleared his throat.

 

“Permission.”  He announced, watching as they all stood straight and sat back down.  “Huang Zitao.”  The King got straight to the point.

 

“Hmm?”  The younger answered, causing one of Yifan’s nerves to snap.  However, he wasn’t that easy to anger so he simply ignored it.

 

“Huang.  Zitao.”  He asked again, staring down his silver-headed son until he looked up.  Yifan then cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Yessir.”  He answered in an aggravated tone.

 

“You have been taught the rules of this kingdom for many years, and you know what is expected of you.  However, you have insisted on ignoring all of the morals set in place by tradition only to fulfill your irrelevant desires.”

 

“They are not irr-”  Well-known as Tao interrupted his father, obviously not affected by what the consequences may be.

 

“I am not done.”  Yifan’s voiced boomed throughout the large, stone courtroom and even Tao realized it was more serious than he had assumed.  “For many years, I have lightly scolded you for performing certain acts with the thought in mind that you would grow up.  Now that I have seen how much you refuse to listen, I have no choice.  I’m sending you to live with your mother the second Friday from today.”

 

There were gasps but Yifan was only focused on his son at that moment.  The younger’s eyes went wide and he stood abruptly.

 

“Father, you can’t do that!”

 

“I most certainly can.”  The King answered calmly.

 

“It wasn’t that bad!”  Tao attempted to defend himself.  Yifan would say he was surprised at that statement but he wasn’t really focused on that.

 

“How do you call-”

 

“He was a lowlife anyways!”

 

“That has nothing to do with-”

 

“Why does it matter if he doesn’t care?”  Tao continued to interrupt and that was something Yifan didn’t tolerate.

 

“He’s the reason we are having this trial.”

 

“Why does his opinion matter if he can’t even afford his shop rent?”

 

The King had had enough and he slammed his fists down on the podium, making multiple people jump, including his son (to which the younger would never admit).  “Because you seduced and slept with the foreign goods shop owner only to steal his products and leave.  That goes against multiple different morals and rules and cannot go unpunished.  Would you like to be executed like every other prisoner would have been or would you like to agree?”

 

“It’s not like being executed is any worse than having to live with her.”  The boy shot back.

 

“Maybe now you’ll realize that following the rules and obeying the law is more important than being selfish.”  Tao groaned and plopped into his chair with a huff.  “From this day until your departure date, you-”  Yifan felt tug at his sleeve and he turned to his right.  “Yes?”  He spoke softer.

 

“Your husband asked that you start heading to dinner.”  Sehun relayed very formally.

 

“Alright, I will in a moment.”  He looked back to the courtroom.  “Until your departure date, you will begin packing and preparing for your trip.  A couple of days before you are set to leave, multiple guards will come from that kingdom to escort you while you are-”  Yifan looked to his side once more.  “What?”  He asked, aggravated.

 

“Junmyeon says that you should start that way immediately.”  Sehun spoke again.

 

“Just give me a couple of minutes.”  Yifan turned back.  “The guards will escort you while you are traveling, making sure you are not able to escape or run.  You will then spend six months living with your mother where you will receive nothing from neither this kingdom nor theirs.  You are responsible for coming up with any and all money and food needed within that period of time and if you happen to not have it, you will simply starve.  As the King of-”  A door slam interrupted his concluding sentence and he whipped his head to see who on Earth would be dumb enough-

 

“Wu Yifan, your dinner is getting cold.  Let’s go.”  The shorter of the kings called out in front of everyone.  Yifan almost protested, but sighed instead and slammed his gavel down.  

 

“I have spoken.”  The King grabbed his cloak and slung it over his shoulder, walking towards the door.  The guards didn’t follow him this time and he was sort of glad.  Junmyeon waited until the older had gotten close enough before he turned and started heading out to the dining room ahead of him.

 

The walk was silent, as expected.  Yifan knew the younger was mad, and he did feel bad for it.  But how could he end a trial early just so he could attend dinner?  He had stuff he had to take care of, and he was the king in this kingdom so his _queen_ could wait….right?

 

Of course, no matter how much he reassured himself, he still felt extremely guilty.  He knew he needed to get to dinner and Junmyeon never urges dinner at a certain time unless it’s important (and it obviously was since he was so mad).  That made Yifan feel worse.  With each stride that Junmyeon took, Yifan could feel his guilt being multiplied.

 

“Hurry up and eat, we have things to discuss.”  Junmyeon spat out coldly when he had opened the door for Yifan to enter into the dining room.  Junmyeon’s three children, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun, and two of Yifan’s, Yixing and Luhan, were eating at the table already, not being allowed to eat at the same time as the kings.  They stood and bowed as Yifan stalked his way over to his end of the table, sitting and letting his reheated plate of food be set in front of him.

 

The kids talked as if he wasn’t there and Kyungsoo asked if they could all attend a football game.  Yifan asked if they had discussed it with Junmyeon, and they said no, they hadn’t.  Yifan heard that Jongin had been on the football team before he had become a guard and that Sehun had been wanted to become a mechanic.  Yifan shrugged inwardly.  Having dreams when you already knew your fate was as stupid as it sounded.  The King excused himself when he was done, standing and leaving with his cloak left on the chair, forgotten.

 

The walk to the bedroom was nerve racking, the tall male not knowing what was to be discussed.  Junmyeon couldn’t be this mad about him missing dinner… could he?

 

Yifan approached the door to his bedroom and stopped, listening to the voices inside.

 

_“He can’t do that, Jun, please.”  Tao’s voice begged._

 

_“Tao, you know the rules, you were very horrible to this man, you’re getting what you deserve.”_

 

_“Please Jun, please.”  He sounded as if he was on the verge of tears, which is usually what made Junmyeon crack, so Yifan opened the door._

 

Both heads turned to the door and Tao bowed upon seeing his father, rushing past him and out of the door so that no one would see him cry.

 

“Yifan.”  Junmyeon spoke coldly, turning and walking to the window.

 

“Yes, Junmyeon.”  He answered carefully.

 

“You know I told you what time dinner was.”

 

“Yes.”  The king bowed his head, stepping silently closer.

 

“Do you realize you could have made it to dinner?”

 

“Yes.”  Yifan inched across the room, hoping to get to Junmyeon at some point.

 

“And you do know that I only make sure you make it to dinner when it’s important.”

 

“Yes of course.”  Yifan was now a step away from his husband, raising his arms up to wrap them around the latter-

 

“Don’t you even dare.”  The shorter hissed.  The king’s arms fell to his sides and he watched Junmyeon turn to face him.  “We haven’t had a proper dinner in three weeks and the one day you have free, you spend it arguing with your insolent child.”  His voice was raised and his temper seemed to be raising while Yifan shrank down to his knees.

 

“I just wanted to-”

 

“Yifan!”  Junmyeon interrupted with a powerful voice.  Yifan jumped.

 

It was silent for a few moments but Yifan kept his eyes trained on Junmyeon’s slippers.  Finally, Junmyeon placed a hand on Yifan’s shoulder.

 

“I’m proud of you.”  The older’s head whipped up so fast, he believed he might have broken it.  “For so long you have put off truly punishing Tao and you finally gave him what he deserves.”  Junmyeon leaned down and placed a kiss on his husband’s forehead.  Yifan stared up at his husband with glistening eyes.

 

“You mean that?”

 

“Yes baby.”  Junmyeon chuckled.  Yifan hugged his waist, resting his head against his stomach.  Junmyeon laughed softly, petting his oversized-husband’s hair.  Junmyeon then felt fingers creeping his shirt out of his pants, to which he jumped and wiggled himself out of the older’s grip.  “No.”  He pointed his finger sternly.  The latter’s face lit up with an evil grin and he stood, darting towards his husband who was now running in the opposite direction.

 

“Junmyeon~”  Yifan sing songed and the other ran around the bed in the middle of their room and made his way to the bathroom.  Yifan changed his path and ran around the other side of the bed, catching Junmyeon by the waist of his pants.

 

“Yifan!”  He screamed, feeling himself he pulled back to the bed.  He fell on top of Yifan’s body while he laughed, Yifan giving up on undressing his lover and deciding to just hold him.  They rolled back and forth until Junmyeon was laying in Yifan’s hold, facing one another with laughing faces.

 

No words were exchanged, they only stared at one another.  Then, Yifan leaned forward and began placing soft kisses all over his face, starting with his lips, then moving to his nose, up further to his forehead, then his right cheek, his lips again, his left cheek, and so on.  He had since rolled to lay on top of his husband Junmyeon only giggled, letting himself be pampered.  While Yifan continued his gentle treatment, there was a knock at the door.

 

“King Yifan?”  Assuming one of the guards called through the door.

 

“Yes?”  He called out in between kisses.

 

“May I speak with you?”  Junmyeon felt Yifan get ready to end his pampering and he wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him in his place.  Yifan landed his last kiss on his husband's lips, raising his body up but being held down by Junmyeon.

 

“I have to get up-”  Yifan began before Junmyeon interrupted him sternly.

 

“Stay.”  He spoke in a curtly manner.  Yifan went to protest but the look on Junmyeon’s face advised him otherwise.

 

“Come back later.”  Yifan called, leaning back down to connect their lips together.

 

When they parted, Junmyeon smiled.

 

“Good boy.”  With Yifan’s eyes narrowed down in a scowl, he then focused his kissing attack on the shorter’s jawline, Junmyeon’s hand tightening on the latter’s vest.


End file.
